


Directions

by EldritchHorrorAtMidnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Implied Curses, My First AO3 Post, Witchcraft, evil bathbombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchHorrorAtMidnight/pseuds/EldritchHorrorAtMidnight
Kudos: 1





	Directions

The thing resting on the table looked more like a bathbomb than anything else. A particularly simple one at that, a solid beige in color, sealed in a plastic baggie. The woman across from him looked at him impatiently. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to take it?”

“Sorry,” he said, “but are you sure that this is it?”

She sighed. “Yes, this is exactly what you asked for. I know it looks simple right now but it will do what you want. Now, do you want to know how to use it or not?” 

He snatched it off the counter quickly. “Of course.” 

“Good,” she grunted, “I wouldn’t want to lose a sale. Now that ball has most of what you need already in it. You just need to get a piece of your intended target and-”

“What?” he cried. “A piece!”

“Oh for the love of- don’t look at me like that, you can just get some toenails or hair, it doesn’t have to be violent. Besides, given what this does, I didn’t think you would care about hurting him.”

“I don’t,” he said, “but I also don’t want my name to be connected to this.” 

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “As I was saying, you get at least a teaspoon full of hair or whatever you pick, and you put it in a large pot with the ball. Then you fill the pot with milk, and you simmer it overnight. Then you freeze it, and break it into chunks. Then you leave these chunks where he goes most often, such as his house, his workplace, whatever- and wait for it to take effect. Did you get all that?” 

“Yes, yes I did.” He turned the ball in his hands, a smirk creeping onto his face. “God, I can’t wait.” 

“Alright, good,” she said, “Now I know you won’t hesitate to pay me back when the time comes, right?” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Then get out. I have other clients to see.”


End file.
